


A (Clexa) Christmas Carol

by Shepard7276, Skairipa_Assassin



Series: Holiday Shenanigans [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Christmas Smut, Clexa, F/F, Freeform, Girl Penis Lexa, LGBT, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Oral, Slow Burn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard7276/pseuds/Shepard7276, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_Assassin/pseuds/Skairipa_Assassin
Summary: Lexa after a great loss during the Christmas holidays has decided to hide away from the world. Will the three Sprits be able to make her see reason or will she be destined to be a Scrooge forever. Grab your popcorn and don your gay apparel this is going to be a bumpy ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story that I have ever posted. Thank you to my awesome co-writer for staying up with me till all hours helping me write this. Please read and comment what you all think. All I ask is if you hate it please be nice and gentle in telling us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are our own. We did our best to catch them but we wrote this at all those unpleasant hours of the morning. Enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone!

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistletoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
Lexa downed what was left of her whiskey on the rocks as the last notes of the song played. Whoever came up with this song should be tied to a tree to die by a thousand cuts. She walked over and began to pour herself another drink. This time of year was never kind to her. Sure she had family and friends, but even with all of them she still felt alone. Her sister would constantly try to get her to go to family gatherings, but she would just claim that she had some unfinished work to do. She technically hadn't lied exactly. There really was unfinished work she had to do. Being a CEO of the largest tech company in Polis meant that you didn't take breaks, holidays, or really have a life outside the office. Lexa sighed as she looked over to her office desk. It was covered in papers and various prototypes. However, one area stood out among the carnage. One area that haunted her every waking moment and even leaked into her dreams. There in the corner sat what could have been her future. A picture of her and Costia holding another picture of a sonogram announcing the next phase in their life. It had been one of the happiest moments they had experienced. Life, however, had a cruel sense of humor. What should have been only the beginning, ended in fire, smoke, and twisted metal.  
Lexa has to look away as unwanted memories play like a silent movie through her mind. She is brought out of her daymare by a knock on her office door. Who the hell could that be she thought. It was late enough that she should have been the only one at the office beside the nighttime janitor. Without waiting for permission to enter, in barged her older sister. "Merry Christmas squid!" Anya said with a smile.  
"Seriously Anya, first, you barge into my office unannounced, then, you are just way to cheery for this time of year," Lexa said."  
"I knocked, and besides It's been years kid, its time to stop being a Scrooge and don your jolley gay apparel," Anya said with a smirk.  
"Now is not the fucking time for you smartass motherfucking wise-cracks," Lexa said through clenched teeth.  
"That's a lot of f-bombs there squid, what would Costia think of that mouth of yours?" Upon hearing that name, Lexa swiftly turned in one smooth motion and hurled her tumbler at her sisters head. Anya, having been prepared for this reaction had already begun to move out of the way.  
"Well, I guess I know what I'm getting you for Christmas this year, we gotta work on that aim though, you have to anticipate where your target will be not where they have been." Anya barely had time to move out of the way as another object came flying at her head. As the object came crashing to the ground only then did Lexa realize what she had thrown. Anya bent down but before her hand could reach to pick it up "Don't you fucking touch it," Lexa growled barely sounding human. "Don't you dare fucking touch it. Anya retracted her hand slowly, she knew she had pushed Lexa far enough.  
"Lexa, I didn't come here to start a fight, or to piss you off," Anya said softly "I just want you to start living again. I want you to be my sister again, not this damn robot you have become."  
"You didn't come to piss me off, yet here you are...pissing me the fuck off. You came into my office demanding that I be happy and pretend that everything is ok. THAT'S NOT HOW THIS FUCKING WORKS, MAYBE IF YOU HAD LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVED YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"  
"You're right, I haven't lost anyone not yet anyway. I am trying to prevent that, but you are so hell-bent on being stuck in the past I am at my wit's end. I don't know what to do anymore," Anya said.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, YOU CAN KEEP CHRISTMAS IN YOUR OWN WAY AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ON HOW I KEEP IT IN MINE!" Lexa shouted and walked out of the office. Anya slumped against the wall tears of frustration threatening to fall.  
Lexa couldn't believe what her sister had just spewed at her. Who the hell did she think she was, trying to tell her when she should move on from the heartache that she has endured every day for the past four years. "Fuck her!" Lexa thought. As she walked more briskly down the street, her feet took her to a place that she hadn't been to in many years on their own accord. She couldn't help but stop and look into the window of what was once her and someone else's favorite twenty-four-hour barista shop. Inside, she saw the one person she had hoped she would never see again. There, laughing with two others, was the one person whom she thought would always be in her life. It was too much for Lexa as she took off into a fast run, away from all that made her feel, made her remember. Just at that particular moment, Clarke felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, feeling of familiarity. When she looked up, she saw who she thought was the one and only Lexa, but as she made her way out of the shop, she was nowhere to be seen.  
Lexa thought she heard someone call her name, but in her state of mind, she figured it was just her ears playing tricks on her. Surprisingly, or not if you asked Lexa, she made it to her top floor penthouse suite in one piece, unlike her head and heart. No sooner had she entered her home, she quickly shed her shoes, jacket, and tie and made her way to her wet bar. She knew she would not get through this night sober, tonight had just been too much and she wanted to just forget. She took her new tumbler of whiskey and made her way to her plush leather recliner in front of her fireplace. There she sat, enjoying her peace and quiet, for all of five minutes. The next thing she knew, "I'll Be Home for Christmas" screams through her surround system wired through her whole penthouse. " What kind of fuckery is this shit?!?" Lexa all but growls as she gets up to go and turn it off, somehow. When she reaches to where she should be able to turn off the music, it all of a sudden shuts off on its own. "What the hell is going on?" Lexa whispers. As she turns around, there sitting in her recliner, drinking her whiskey, sits Raven, her sister's wife.  
"Damn! I always knew you were a top-shelf bitch!" Raven states as she downs the rest of the tumbler. Raven then decides to pour herself another drink from the wet bar. As she moves to do so, Lexa goes to grab her tumbler away, her hand goes through Raven's, which confuses and scares Lexa. Raven then looks at Lexa, smirking, saying, " Honey, if you liked it, you should have put a ring on it, like your sister, Cheekbones, did!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey..oh wait you drink your meals don't you?" Raven says as she pours whiskey on a fainted Lexa, which wakes her up.  
" Raven, what the hell? How come I could put my hand through you like that? That's all kinds of messed up! " Lexa sputters out. " And seriously? My best whiskey? Water wasn't good enough for you? And lastly, how in the hell did you even get into my home?" Lexa adds in a bit pissed.   
Raven gives Lexa her signature smirk and says, " All answers will come in due time ...Heda. Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Watch, listen and heed to their warnings. " Lexa gives her an incredulous look spouting,   
" Raven, why the hell do you sound like a character that popped out of a Charles Dickens book for? "  
Raven barks out in laughter snorting, " Well consider this your wake up call then Miss Scrooge! One last time, honey, you will be visited three spirits. The first will appear promptly at the toll of midnight then the other two will follow in their own time. Don't be a dumbass Lexa, listen or you have no one to blame but yourself." With that, Raven disappears, taking Lexa's prized tumbler and a fifth of her best whiskey with her. Lexa can't help but say " Dammit Raven" as she tries and figures out just what the hell happened.  
Lexa begins to think that it must have been something she ate earlier in the night that didn't mix with the alcohol she had. The times ticks by and still, nothing out of the ordinary happens. That soon changes though as at the stroke of midnight, a bright light flashes, nearly blinding her.   
"Shit! I'm sorry Lex I'm still trying to get the hang of this whole ghost thing, give a second and Ill turn it down!"  
"Down?! how about turning it the fuck off!!! Lexa replied. Almost as sudden as the light appeared it dimmed to almost nothing. Lexa rubbed furiously at her eyes this night was not going as she planned. She was still sober...ish and now she was fucking blinde and sober...ish. When the black spots finally disappeared she was met with the kind soft smile of "What the fuck Lincoln, did Anya put you up to this bullshit?!" Lincoln looks at Lexa with a bewildered expression and asks," Who is this Anya that you speak of? Wait! Was that who my assignment was supposed to be, shit! Lincoln hurriedly pulled out a long scroll looking to make sure that this Anya was not his assignment. In relief, he sighed and remarked, "Nope, I'm good. You're my assignment, Lex."  
Angered, Lexa roared, " Stop calling me Lex you asshole! Only one person was ever allowed to call me that and it sure as hell wasn't you!" Lincoln has the sense to back away with his hands in the air and then pulls out a smaller scroll inscribing " DO NOT call assignments by their nicknames unless given permission." But upon further thinking, scratches out the unless given permission.  
Once Lincoln is done with that, he then clears his throat and looks at Lexa to start his speech.   
" I am the Spirit of Christmas' Past. I was sent here tonight to remind you of what once was. I am here to show you how you became the lonely, angered shell of a person you are today."   
"I don't need your help to remember how I got here, my life, my own personal hell is a daily reminder," Lexa replied.  
"Lexa, I am only doing my job I don't make the rules I just...follow them to the best of my ability, so please can we just do it the easy way. "  
" If it will make you disappear all the faster, then please, by all means, let's do it the easy way so I can be left the hell alone already!"  
Being in agreement, Lincoln wastes no time and grabs Lexa's hand and begins to pull her towards the window, the still very much closed window.  
" Lincoln the window...Lincoln the fucking window! Lincoln the fucking window is closed what the hell!!!!"   
Lincoln only looks back towards her and smirks as she screams when he pulls her literally through the closed window and into the nighttime sky.  
\---------  
Their first stop finds them on the doorstep of an old Victorian house. The outside festively covered in colored lights. Inside, the sound of laughter and music could be heard ringing out into the night.   
"Do you know where we are Lex, I mean Lexa?" Lincoln asks.  
" Isn't this my old house with my real family? Before my mother decided that we weren't good enough? Ya, Lincoln, I know damn well where we are."  
" Hey! Don't shoot the messenger! I am only taking you to where I was told to" Lincoln then pushed her through the front door.  
Once inside Lexa comes face to face with the mother whom she hasn't seen in nearly two decades. The woman she is told that she resembles in many ways, but not if Lexa has anything to say on that.  
" Why am I here Lincoln? Why do I need to see this Christmas? It was the last happy one I remember as a family. I'd rather just forget it if I'm honest."  
" That is the reason. To make you remember that you did have happiness in your life. You used to smile and laugh. Most importantly, you loved. Even after your mother left, you still smiled. You still laughed, you even still loved. They stayed there for a few minutes more watching as stockings were gone through, gifts were opened, and hugs and kisses were given.  
"Its time to go, we still have two more stops to make before my time is over," Lincoln said softly  
Lincoln slowly pulled Lexa away from her childhood home as Lexa quickly wiped a stray tear from her eyes. The next stop turned out to be the same twenty-four-hour barista shop that she had seen Clarke in earlier that night, only this was a decade ago. There sat Clarke behind the microphone, guitar in hand, singing that same damn song, the one that used to bring her so much joy, that now only brought pain and tears.   
" She's still as beautiful as you remember her?" Lincoln asks gauging Lexa's reaction.  
" She wasn't ever not beautiful. That was never the problem. " lexa responds.  
" What was the problem then because when I look at you two in there, all I see is happiness and love."  
"I was afraid. I was too afraid to tell her how I really felt. I was too afraid to take that chance to see where our future could go. To take it beyond. I followed my head and not my heart," Lexa replied quietly as they watched the memory unfold. If Lincoln hadn't been standing next to her he probably would not have heard her answer.  
Memory Sequence  
"I'll be home for Christmas If only in my dreams." Clarke hopped off the stool after singing the last notes to whoops and hollers, whistles and wild applause. Christmas was her all-time favorite holiday. The lights, the snow, and all the Christmas flavors of coffee that could be had, but her most favorite thing about the holiday, was the music. She was the annoying person that tended to play the holiday music in October much to her friend's horror.   
"What did you guys think," Clarke asked her group of friends as she joined them at their booth.   
"I don't know how I keep forgetting you have a good set of pipes on you, and I'm not talking about the ladies on your chest," Raven said as she reached out and squeezed one of Clarke's boobs.   
"Seriously babe, do you have to do that when I'm sitting right here next to you Anya complained. "I sometimes wonder if you are with me just for looks"  
Raven grinned at her girlfriend and said "Don't be jealous, I only squeezed it. I do much more to yours plus other parts of your body, I wouldn't dream of doing that with Griffin here."  
"ok, that was more information than I wanted to know about my sister's sex life," Lexa said as she came up behind Clarke. She had a whiskey in one hand and a piña Colada in the other. "You sounded amazing Clarke, I think it was your best song yet."  
Clarke blushed as she accepted her drink. "Lexa doesn't be such a prude it's not like she went into details she could have given you a play by play," Anya said.  
"Babe isn't it more like a lick by lick," Raven said with a smirk.   
"Quit picking on her you guys, there is nothing wrong with wanting certain things to be kept private, " Clarke said with a smile. Lexa felt her face heat up and quickly gulped her whiskey. She'd had a crush on Clarke for years. However, she hadn't grown the balls enough to actually ask her out which was ironic since she had actual balls. Her sister had warned her that all opportunities had a shelf life. That she needed to tell Clarke how she really felt before someone else did.   
"I agree with Lexa, I think that was your best performance yet," Octavia said as she leaned into Lincoln. Clarke smiled at her sister in appreciation. Octavia always complimented her singing and always had her back, no matter what.  
As everyone is talking about Clarke's performance, Raven just so happen to look towards the door and sees someone that looked kind of familiar walk in.  
" Hey Clarke, isn't that the new girl from your work? The one who you said was hot and wouldn't mind tapping that sweet ass?" Raven asked.  
Clarke looks over to where Raven was looking and saw none other than Niylah.   
" Um, ya, that's her. Holy shit! She just saw me and is coming over! Please, guys, don't be asses or embarrass me. Please?" Clarke pleaded.  
" Hey Clarke, I thought that was you, how are you?" Niylah asked.  
"Guys, this is Niylah. Niylah, this is Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln. This here is Raven and her girlfriend Anya. And this is Lexa, Anya's younger sister, and my best friend." Clarke states.  
" It's nice to meet you guys. Clarke talks a lot about you all, especially you Lexa." Niylah says looking right at Lexa.  
" Funny, she's never mentioned you before," Lexa says snarkily.  
" Lex, be nice. I have to and you know it!" Clarke says laughing. Lexa just rolls her eyes and continues drinking her whiskey.  
"Clarke, I was wondering, would you like to go out this Friday? I have two tickets to a showing of "White Christmas" and I know it's one of your favorite Christmas movies." Niylah asks nervously.  
This grabs Lexa attention. She looks over to Clarke, her heart beating fast, hoping and praying that Clarke turns her down. She can't fathom the thought of her being with someone else.   
" I'd love to go with you Niylah! Maybe we could grab dinner too if you would like ?" Clarke says with a big smile.   
She would rather it had been Lexa asking her out but knows Lexa doesn't see her as more than a friend. She looks over to Lexa to gauge her reaction, but Lexa had disappeared.   
End Memory  
"I shouldn't have said something instead of leaving, I was an idiot and I lost my chance. I was lucky enough to find Costia later in life" Lexa said.  
"Speaking of Costia..." Lincoln said nervously, "Its time for our final stop." Lexa went to protest, but before she could the scene changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa found herself standing in the living room of a small home. This home had once been full of laughter and fond memories. Now, it held anger and sadness. This house was nothing more than a nightmare that Lexa wished she could burn to the ground.   
Lincoln, I understand that you have a job to show me how I came to be who I am today but is this really necessary?" Lexa asked.   
"Trust me when I say this Lexa, I have no desire to cause you pain. If it wasn't necessary I would have just taken you back to your penthouse, but there is something you have to see here. Something that you were meant to know." Lincoln replied as they watched the memory unfold.  
Memory begins  
Lexa paced the living room looking at her phone. It was nearly time for Costia to be getting off work. Lexa hated that she was working, it had been the subject of many arguments. Due to the fact that Lexa's business had taken off, they didn't really need a second income, but Costia had insisted that she pull her own weight as she had put it, plus it gave her something to do while Lexa was at the office. Lexa stopped pacing long enough to look out of the window. It had begun to snow a lot harder than it had been. The snowflakes were bigger and it had begun to stick. Lexa let the curtain fall back into place and resumed her pacing. She was going to give Costia five more minutes then she was going to call her; at that precise moment, her phone rang. Lexa nearly dropped her phone in her haste to answer.   
"Hey babe, I am so sorry that I'm late, I just got done with my shift," Costia said.   
"Hey, no worries I'm just glad that you are on your way home," Lexa replied.   
"Just punched out for the night, and I am headed out the door now. Mother of the moon goddess," Costia exclaimed. Where did the snow storm come from!?"  
Lexa chuckled at her girlfriend's words. She always had the strangest sayings. just the other day Costia had stubbed her toe and had yelled fish sticks and applesauce. There was never a dull moment where her girlfriend was concerned.   
"The weather channel said that there was a thirty percent chance of snow tonight, I guess the percentage went up at some point. Lexa said with a laugh.   
"I swear those idiots get paid more than I do and all they have to do is guess at what the weather is going to be. They don't have to be even a smidgeon accurate and they get paid. They would be more accurate if they only got paid when they were!" Costia exclaimed.   
Lexa laughed until her sides hurt. That was Costia for you. It didn't matter if your dog had just died. She was always able to make you laugh. When she had finally gotten a hold of herself, Lexa pleaded with Costia to drive carefully. Even though it was snowing there were always idiots that pretended like it was sunshine and rainbows outside.   
"I promise I will drive as carefully as I can. I'll see you soon, I love you," Costia said. Lexa told Costia she loved her too and that she couldn't wait to for her to be home then hung up the phone.   
That was the last time Lexa would talk to Costia. In one quick moment, everything changed.   
" Lincoln, please, I don't want to see anymore. Please just take me back home where I can drink my emotions away." Lexa pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
" I'm so sorry Lexa, but we have one more stop, then I promise I will take you back home," Lincoln responded.   
The next thing Lexa knew, she was in the waiting room at Polis General. She was waiting for news on her girlfriend and her unborn child.   
" Miss Woods?" The Dr. called out.  
" I am Miss Woods. Where is my girlfriend? Is she ok? Is my child ok? Where is my Costia? Please tell me dammit!" Yelled a very upset Lexa.  
" Miss Woods, please come with me to a private room where we can talk more about your girlfriend." The Dr. proceeded.  
" No, you will tell me now dammit! Where are they? " Lexa insisted.  
" Please Ms. Woods, I think it would be best to talk in private." The Dr. responded.  
Lexa acquired and followed the doctor into a private room.  
" I am not sure where to start, but your girlfriend was in a bad car accident. From what we can gather, she was at a stop sign and proceeded to go when another car slammed into her vehicle on the driver's side. We tried to save your girlfriend as well as your child but we were unable to. We did everything we could. I am truly sorry for your loss." The dr stated like all doctors are trained to do.  
" Wait what are you saying? Are you telling me that the love of my life and my child too are dead? Please tell me that you are just spilling some bullshit to me! This is a sick joke! I just talked to her not long ago. What is this fuckery?! They are not dead!! They aren't!" Yelled Lexa, full of emotion with tears streaming down her face.  
" I am truly sorry Miss Woods, but they are both gone. When you are ready, I will need you to identify your girlfriend's body, but only when you are ready. Again I am sorry. " And with that, the doctor left the room.  
End Memory  
"Get me the fuck out of here Lincoln. I am done! I don't want to see anymore! Why would you do that to me?" Lexa said full of tears.  
" I am truly sorry Lexa, but I had to. Remember this is all in the past, we can not change what has been done. We can only learn from it, but there is one more thing I feel like I need to show you," Lincoln stated. Before Lexa could argue they were inside an ambulance.   
"You remember before we left your place that I told you that there was something you needed to know," Lincoln asked. "Please just watch and listen and I swear I will take you back the moment its over."  
Lexa looked around the EMTs at the person strapped to the stretcher. She gasped in horror when she realized that it was indeed Costia.  
No, I won't watch this, I can't watch this, get me the fuck out of here. At that moment Costia began to speak  
Begin Memory  
"Please someone listen to me, please! I need you to tell my Lexa something for me if I don't make it. Ple-" Costia pleaded but was cut off by the head EMT.  
" It's ok ma'am, you're gunna be just fine. Whatever you need to tell her, you will be able to tell here soon in a few minutes, just stay with us."  
" No, I need you to tell her. Tell her that if something happens to me, to please not blame herself, she's not to feel guilty about this if I die. She needs to know that I was happy with her, that I loved her, but that she must live. She must move forward with her life, I know she will never move on, there's a difference. She needs to learn to love again and find happiness. That is all I ask. Please, someone, hear me, make sure she knows that it's ok for her to. Please, Lexa...Then she was gone.  
End Memory  
The scene before them once again faded and Lexa found herself in her penthouse again. She didn't know what to think. Why would these damn spirits trudge up these hurtful memories for? What did they accomplish other than making her feel all the pain from the first time she experienced it?  
" Remember Lexa, you will be visited by two more tonight at the strike of the hour. Listen, watch and learn or I fear there will be no hope for you and for what its worth...I'm sorry." Lincoln then vanished, to be seen no more.  
" Goddesses I need a stronger drink," Lexa said as she made her way to her wet bar for the strongest liquor she had on hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa looks at the clock and sees that it is only half past one. She can't decide if she believes that there will be a second spirit visiting her tonight but with what happened, she wouldn't be surprised if there was.   
" I guess I should probably get some sleep while I can as it seems like this may be a very long night," Lexa thinks to herself as she makes her way to her bedroom.  
It seems like her head had only hit the pillow when a boisterous laugh shakes her whole home it seems.  
" What the fuck was that?" Lexa exclaims.  
" It was me, that was who."The big, burly shadow said laughing.  
" Come into the light so I can see you. " Lexa asks cautiously.  
Agreeing to her request, the spirit makes himself known. Lexa can't help but be surprised at who she sees.  
" Holy shit! Dad? Is that you? Why the hell are you here?" Lexa asks confused and a bit unsure.  
" I am not your father, but a father to all mankind. I am the spirit of Christmas present but you can call me Gustus if you like my lady."  
" I am no lady! I am Heda! I am a fierce badass that runs a multi-billionaire company. So you can take your lady and shove it up your ass!" Lexa says mad.  
Gustus only laughs more at her response. He is not offended by her crassness but rather finds it humorous which only infuriates Lexa more.  
" Oh my dear, I know who you are. Oops, I mean Heda. But come we are wasting time and we have things we must see. Now either grab my red sash or we will do this the hard way. Trust me, you do not want that. " Gustus says in his full belly laugh.  
Lexa decides that with how weird her night has already been, that she should just play it safe and grabs onto Gustus' red sash. She is quickly lifted off of her bedroom floor and flying in an instant out the closed window. She can't help but scream as she does because I mean come on, she just went through a closed window and was not harmed.  
The first place Gustus takes her to is a big house she knows all too well. It is a beautiful light blue house that she used to spend many hours at. But since Costia's death, she has not been back.  
" Seriously Gustus, why the hell are we here? I don't want to see anyone in there. I don't want to see them having a good time, laughing, singing and dancing. Acting like all is right in the world when it's far from that. Just take me back home please." Lexa says.  
" Oh Heda, you have no choice here. You will watch, you will listen and you will learn. There are reasons that I show you this, so pay attention you stubborn ass." Gustus again laughs.  
Lexa then finds herself again being pulled through a closed window. once again, she screams. How is a person able to do that, it isn't natural. She sees all of her family and some friends even, with their god-awful Christmas sweaters and pajamas on. They are all smiling and laughing, not having a care in the world.  
" I can't believe dad and Indra still carry on that ridiculous tradition. I wouldn't want to be caught dead wearing those damn sweaters or pajamas. I'll take my custom fitted suits over that anytime."  
Just then, Lexa sees her dad and Indra come walking out of the kitchen together. Her dad has his arms around his wife and they both look very happy. She is not sure how she feels. On one hand, she is angry. Angry because that should be her mom. Angry because that should have been her and Costia, but that dumbass, good for nothing, excuse of a man, took that forever from her. At the same time, she is also happy. Happy to see that her dad is happy and content with the woman he calls his wife. Especially with how bad his last marriage went. She is so confused.  
Lexa then looks, really looks at her dad's face and sees the sadness in his eyes. She can't help but feel that she may be the cause of some of it. But she refuses to entertain that thought for long. After all, he could never understand how much her heart hurts. Lexa then notices Indra approach her dad, who is staring out their bay window.  
" Gustus, I know that you are missing you little Lex, and you wish she was here today. Don't give up on her though, she will come around. She loves you and is your daughter after all..so stubborn." Indra says with as much love as she can. Gustus can't help but laugh a little and agree with his wife. She always knows what to say to him. He pulls her in then, for a well-deserved kiss and wraps his arms around her as he looks at all the people who did show up.   
Lexa starts to see Indra through new eyes. Maybe she hasn't given her the chance she deserves. She really does seem to love her father and the rest of her family. Maybe, she thinks, she should take the time to get to know her better.  
Just as she is coming to this conclusion, She is thrown into another location. That location? The same place that she has been to many times, the twenty-four-hour barista shop.  
" Seriously? This damn place again. Care to tell me why I am here oh Father Christmas?" Lexa says with some spite.  
" Oh my little one, just watch and listen, you will know why soon enough," Gustus responds.  
Just then, Lexa hears a voice she would never forget, though she tried over the years, it's embedded into her very soul.  
" I don't understand it O, Lincoln. She was right there. Lexa was right there and I called her name. Hell, I ran after her, but she just fucking vanished into thin air. I just wanted to say hi, to see how she was and to let her know that I am back for good." Clarke all but exclaims.  
" Is that the only reason why you wanted to talk to her? Why are you really back Clarke? " Octavia asks with some idea in mind already.  
" I am still in love with her O. I never stopped loving her but I was too stupid to listen to my heart, instead I Iistened with my damn head and look where that got me? I lost her O! I just want her back in my life, even if it's only as a friend. I've missed her and life sucked without her in it." Clarke cries.  
Lexa is floored, she doesn't know what to think. All this time, Clarke was in love with her. She really was an idiot for running out of the bar that night and never talking to her again. She knows she needs to fix this. She starts calling her name.  
" Clarke! I am right here. Can't you see me? I am right here. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have run out that night! Clarke, I am in love with you too, I always have been. Please look at me! Please!" She all but pleads.  
" She can't hear or see you dumbass, remember? Come my time is almost spent and you have one more to visit tonight. I hope that you are learning what you must Heda." Gustus reminds her.  
Lexa once again finds herself back in her penthouse. All she can see or hear is Gustus' laugh and his form fading into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have got to be kidding me" Lexa exclaimed. She was so close, she finally had the balls enough to tell Clarke she was in love with her and was for lack of a better term cockblocked by a fucking ghost. "Wait...I told Clarke Griffin I was in love with her!"  
"Of Course you did squid, You have been in love with her from day one."  
Lexa whirled around and came face to face with Anya. This couldn't be happening. She had been drug out not once but twice through a closed window, nearly blinded, cockblocked and now this. There was just no way that the universe could be this cruel. Anya smirked at her because she knew exactly what she was thinking. "Sorry to tell you kid but I am the spirit of things that will/could be if you don't get your head out of your ass." Lexa stood there in shock. She was just not ready for this lesson. She knew it was going to be a doozie.  
"Alright, I don't have all day to knock some sense into your thick skull so let's get this done and over with," Anya said and napped her fingers.  
Lexa found herself standing outside a small church. Lexa looked around in confusion. Why the hell would someone bring her here. She hadn't been to church since she was a little girl. "You won't spontaneously combust if you go in kid. God's to busy to care if a gay person goes into a church building," Anya said as she gave Lexa a push towards the door. As they entered the church they were met with the unmistakable sound of Canon in D. Lexa was confused. Why would she be brought to some strangers wedding?  
Anya, why are we at some person's wedding. Especially some strangers wedding?" Lexa asked.  
"Oh, this particular person isn't exactly a stranger kid. Just remember all opportunities have a shelf life" Anya replied. They walked through the double doors to the auditorium as the song finished playing and lexa felt like she had been sucker punched. There at the end of the aisle in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen, was Clarke. Her hair was up and out of her face and whoever had done her makeup had made sure that it made the blue in her eyes pop. However, that wasn't the reason Lexa had suddenly forgotten to breathe, although it wasn't helping. The reason she was suddenly without oxygen was the fact that Clarke was standing across from Niylah. The very same one that had asked Clarke out right in front of her.  
SHES MARRYING NIYLAH! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT! Lexa exclaimed.  
"If my memory serves me right all you have to do is get a marriage license, someone to officiate the wedding, say your vows, say I Do, kiss the bride or groom and you're married. Also, if I remember right, you lost your chance the night you ran out of the bar. Anya replied. Lexa watched in horror as they said their vows. She wanted to barf at how sickeningly sweet Niylah's vows were. Clarke's was sweet and to the point something Lexa had always admired about her.  
"Clarke please don't do this I love you I'm sorry its taken me this long to say it but please don't marry her" Lexa said tears starting to fall from her yes.  
She can't hear you kid, you made this bed when you walked out of the bar and shut yourself away all those years," Anya replied.  
Lexa watched as Niylah and Clarke said "I do," and as the officiator told them they could kiss the bride. Lexa's heart broke further as the newlyweds walked back up the aisle to the sound of applause and shouts of congratulations.  
"I think you have had enough self-pity time to head to our next stop," Anya said and snapped her fingers again. This time Lexa found herself back in her fathers home. Again there were sounds of laughter and music filling the air. Lexa looked around something was different. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. They walked into the living room to what the family was up too. Lexas eyes widened. Lincoln was there with Octavia, Raven and Anya were there as well, but Lexa also noticed that there were kids present as well. Where the hell did they come from Lexa thought? At that moment her father walked in from the kitchen.  
"Where are my favorite grandkids at," he said as he threw his arms open wide.  
GRANDKIDS, HE HAS GRANDKIDS? Lexa exclaimed.  
"Yes he does, you would have known that if you were around family. Lincoln and Octavia adopted a young boy his name is Artigus. Raven and Anya had two kids named Triss and Aden they have a third on the way, they have chosen not to find out the gender until the birth. Anya replied. Lexa's heart dropped. She had been so busy being miserable that she had missed sharing in her families happiness. She watched as her father handed out the presents and as they sat down for family dinner. At that moment Lexa realized what was missing. Pictures of her that used to hang on the wall were missing. The spots on the wall and on the tables were empty.  
"Where did all my pictures go," Lexa asked in confusion.  
Anya pointed to the box in the corner. "They were taken down and put away to make room for family that wanted to be around."  
Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that her father would even think about putting her pictures in a box like that. There was just no way this had to be a mistake. Lexa returned her attention to the festivities and saw Indra and her father head out the back door.  
"I know you told me never to give up on her, but I can't make someone want to be a part of the family. I can't make someone want to live again. When Costia died so did my daughter. I can't stand to have her pictures up. It's a constant reminder that I failed my little girl," Gustus said.  
"You did everything you could. It was, is and will always be in her hands to come back. You didn't fail her Gustus. She failed you, Indra replied.  
Lexa was in shock. She really hadn't realized how much her attitude affected the people around her. She realized how much her family did love her and how much she needed them. She realized how much of an ass she had been. Yes, she had been mourning, but that was never an excuse for treating the people that just wanted to help you through life's difficulties.  
"Shit...I really fucked up," Lexa said quietly.  
"You really did kid. All your family has ever wanted to do was be there for you, but all you have done is push them away. Anya said as she waved her hand causing the scene to change once again. Lexa was to busy to notice that she was standing on the balcony of a Polis Tower.  
"I have to make this right. I have to show them I have changed. I have to show them how much I need them," Lexa said.  
"I suppose we can give you a second chance what do you say, guys," Anya said.  
Lexa looked up to see all three spirits standing in front of her. Where did they come from? Wait when did they end up here on Polis Tower? The three spirits huddled together.  
"I guess we are in agreement. Lexa, you get one more chance, DO NOT WASTE IT" Anya said and promptly kicked Lexa sending her flying off the tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead...no pun intended.

Flailing, that's what Lexa remembers. Oh and not to mention screaming her head off. Those fucking spirits just kicked her off Polis Tower. This was some second chance. She was about to die and her family didn't even know how sorry she was. The ground was getting closer, and closer. Lexa shut her eyes and waited for the impact to come. Lexa opened her eyes in confusion. She hadn't hit the concrete below. Instead, she found herself face down on her couch.  
Lexa, finding the humor in what the spirits did, now that she knew she wasn't going to die, couldn't help but laugh out loud exclaiming,  
" Oh, you are all a bunch of fucktards! But I get it, I promise, I get it! I know what I gotta do now."  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning, she hadn't missed Christmas after all. She couldn't help but quickly get changed into her best three-piece suit, fix her hair and apply a bit of makeup. Once she was done with that, she chose a certain cologne to put on, one that she knew someone would appreciate. Then she was out the door and on her way to make amends and finally live like she should have been.  
She quickly got into her classic, a fully restored 1976 Black Chevy Impala and raced down the road towards her first destination. She knew from memory how to get there, hell, she could do it with her eyes closed. No sooner than she started, she was parked in front of the house that she knew better than her own, or well, at least she used to. Before she could make it to the front door, it opened and there stood the woman who always had her heart, Clarke.  
" Lexa, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a bottle to be drowning in?" Clarke said surprised but also pissed.  
" Ouch, ok, I deserve that. But please, hear me out and if after you want nothing to do with me, then I will leave you alone forever." Lexa pleaded.  
" Fine, come inside then, I am not going to freeze my awesome tits off just because you've decided it's time to pull your head out of your ass," Clarke smirked. She knew that Lexa always had a thing for her good Earth cleavage.  
Lexa followed Clarke into her house like a lost puppy. She knew what she wanted to say but now that she was here, all thoughts went out the window. Clarke motioned for her to sit on the couch next to her, but Lexa knew that if she sat down, she would never be able to tell Clarke what she needed. So instead she stayed standing.  
" I was an asshole. I was an asshole but also a scared woman too. That night in the bar when Niylah flirted with you and asked you out, I got so angry at myself. Angry because I figured I had lost my chance with you. Clarke, for as long as I can remember, you and I have been best friends, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with the good parts as well as the bad. But dammit, I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. Every time I thought I had enough courage to finally tell you, I couldn't. I know I am probably too late but I never stopped loving you Clarke and I know I never will. I want to be with you, it was always you. Yes, I loved Costia, but she wasn't you. I know you are probably with Niylah, hell by now probably head over heels in love with her and planning your wed..."  
" Lex, what the hell are you going on about? Niylah and I went on one date and when I found out she only did it to piss you off, I punched that bitch out and came looking for you to apologize. No one had heard from you though, you just fucking vanished. "  
Clarke made her way to stand in front of lexa, making sure they were eye to eye. She finished what she needed to say.  
" I went to find you and tell you what happened and that I was so in love with you. I wanted you and no one else, but of course, you had to go and be so dramatic. Then when you did resurface, you were with Costia. I was happy for you but also sad because I missed my chance. I am so sorry for what you had to go through. I can not imagine what you went through but know I wanted so badly to be there for you, but you became this person I didn't know anymore and I didn't know how to. But dammit Lex, I am still in love with you too, you big stupid ass." Clarke exclaimed and then kissed Lexa like she had wanted to for decades now. Neither one was sure who moaned first. Clarke would blame Lexa and Lexa would have blamed Clarke, but at that time neither one actually cared. As the kiss deepened Lexa realized there was about to be a small issue.  
"No no no this couldn't happen, not here not now," Lexa thought. She quickly pulled away and put her hands in front of herself. At first, Clarke was confused. Did Lexa think she was an awful kisser but on further investigation, Clarke realized what the issue was and began to chuckle.  
Lexa, are you ok you look a bit...flushed Clarke said with a smirk.  
I...I'm fine Clarke I'm so sorry. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I mean I'm not really opposed to it happening, I mean any person would be lucky if they got to sleep with you...I mean not that I think you sleep around or anything...Lexa rambled which made Clarke laugh more.  
Lexa, hunny I need you to stop talking and kiss me before you pass out," Clarke said and kissed Lexa again this time a little more rough than before. This time however Clarke let her hands wander just a little. Her hands slid from Lexa's arms down to her hips. She kept them there as they changed the angle of the kiss; their tongues dancing like two fencing swords. Clarke then decided to be a little bolder and let a hand wander lower till her hand brushed across the ever-growing bulge in Lexas pants. Lexa let out a groan at the touch. It had been quite some time since she had felt someone's hands on her. They finally decided that it was time to come up for air and pulled away taking in lungs-full of fresh air.  
Lexa, can..is this ok" Clarke asked as she stroked her over her pants. Lexa just couldn't believe what was happening. Yes, she had fantasized about this kind of thing in the past that wasn't really news for anyone if she was being honest, but this wasn't the past this wasn't a dream. Clarke Griffin was here in front of her palming her through her pants. Lexa's brain was not working properly, to be honest, who could in a situation like this so the only thing she could manage was a nod. The same thing happened when Clarke asked her if she could take her pants off. Clarke slowly undid Lexa's belt giving the girl time to change her mind. She slid Lexas pants and dark grey Calvin Klines till they pooled around her ankles. Clarke got on her hands and knees and crawled over, stopping and sitting up directly in front of Lexa. Without breaking eye contact, Clarke opened her mouth wide and leaned forward. Lexa felt hot breath on her cock and she shivered again, watching transfixed as Clarke slowly engulfed the huge head of her cock in her lips, taking it into her mouth. Lexa cried out as Clarke began to suck, twirling her tongue around the engorged head. She gripped the base of her cock in one hand, giving it a squeeze, then released the cock from her mouth. Lexa balled her fists and moaned in frustration. "Please," Lexa panted, barely able to contain herself.

"Please is a good start," Clarke said, "tell me what you want, Lexa."

Lexa groaned as Clarke gave the base another squeeze, "Please, please suck my cock!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, and Clarke's lips were wrapped around the swollen head, sucking and teasing, her hand working the shaft up and down. Lexa's legs moved of their own accord, her hips gyrating and making tiny thrusts. Clarke was totally in control, working her cock deeper and deeper. Lexa stared in amazement as Clarke swallowed nearly half of her length, eyes watering, locked on Lexa's, as her hand worked back and forth, meeting her lips halfway.

Moments later and Lexa felt her breath hitch in her lungs, her muscles no longer responding to her the way she wanted. Clarke's head still bobbed back and forth, her hand twisting as she stroked the rest.

"Oh god, Clarke, I think I'm about to, I'm going to" Lexa froze as she felt her cock jump suddenly, her skin felt like it was catching fire as the orgasm rocked her body to the core. From a faraway place, Lexa thought she was crying out. Clarke pulled herself as deep as she could go but was still taken by surprise as Lexa's enormous volume of cum erupted down her throat. She held herself impaled on the cock as long as she could, finally withdrawing to catch her breath. As she did, the last sputters of cum dribbled directly into her mouth. Lexa's head rolled back, chest heaving, her whole body shuddering from the exertion of orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that sex I see on the horizon or is it down under.

Clarke couldn't help but feel smug for rendering Lexa Woods, the steel tongued, top CEO of the country, speechless by just using her mouth. I mean, could you blame her. Clarke helped Lexa to sit down on the couch before she did indeed pass out.  
" Baby, I need you to sit down ok? You look like you can barely stand and I don't want our first encounter to end us in the emergency room on Christmas." Clarke couldn't help but say with a chuckle as the blissed-out look on Lexa's face.  
" I promise you I am ok. I just need a moment and then I will reciprocate. There's no way in hell I am going to let you do that and I not get my taste of you after all this time. Laugh all you want, but baby girl you won't be laughing in a moment once I get my hands, mouth, and tongue all over you!" Lexa said smirking, finally starting to recover from earlier.  
Clarke couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat at that thought or the squeak that followed right after when Lexa grabbed her and she fell on her couch with lexa right on top of her. Lexa wasted no time in kissing Clarke with as much passion as she could muster now that she didn't have to hold back anymore. Lexa tugged at Clare's shirt while looking to Clarke for permission which was given in no time. Lexa quickly removed the offending material that had kept her from her second favorite part of Clarke up to this point, the first being her eyes.  
She couldn't help but be transfixed by the great Earth cleavage that was spilling out of the very purple bra that Clarke was wearing. All she could think of was how much she wanted to wrap her hands and her mouth around them. She quickly snapped to realize that she could and that is just what she did.  
"Fuck Lex, that feels so fucking good! Shit! Please, I need more, harder, please!" Clarke begged.  
How could Lexa not oblige such a request? She went back and forth between the two globes upon Clarke's chest, making sure to nibble, bite then soothe those pert nipples with her mouth and hands. She could spend the rest of eternity worshipping them, but a pull on her hair and push on her head told her Clarke had other plans for her hands and mouth. Lexa began her descent down this Goddess of a woman under her's body. Along the way, she made sure to nip, kiss and suck on various sensitive areas on Clarke's body. When she reached the top of her jeans, she looked up again for permission, but it seemed like Clarke felt like Lexa was taking to long as she was already working on getting her pants off on her own.  
" My someone seems eager aren't they?" Lexa couldn't help but goad Clarke on.  
"Lexa, I swear to all the Goddesses, if you don't shut up and put your..." Clarke was unable to finish her sentence because just at that very moment, Lex decided to lick her in one long lick with her tongue, that all that could escape was a dirty moan...from both of them.  
" Fuck Lex, please! Please don't stop! I need to feel you everywhere, your hands, your tongue, I don't care!" Clarke all but screamed as Lexa sucked her clit into her mouth and slid a finger into her.   
She was so wet thanks to earlier, that Lexa could have easily slid two or even three in at this rate. Lexa moaned loudly with how wet and how easily she slid into Clarke. Her cock twitched with the thought of how good it would feel to slid in and out of her too. With that thought in her mind, she was determined to give Clarke the best orgasm she has ever had and then with any luck give her an even better one when she finally fucked her into oblivion.  
" Lexa, yes fuck right there! Please don't stop! Holy shit yes! Suck my clit just like that! Damn your fingers are long, shit you're hitting areas I didn't even know existed! I'm so close baby, so close! Please, can I come? " Clarke all but pleaded with Lexa.   
Lexa wanted to make sure that Clarke had the best orgasm ever, so she refused to let her come until she knew Clarke couldn't stand it any longer, only then, would she let her come.  
" You can come baby girl, come hard for me. Now!" Lexa ordered and sure enough, Clarke came with a roar.   
Lexa pushed Clarke into two more orgasms before she had to tap out due to being so sensitive from coming one right after another. Lexa held on to her, helped her slow her breathing and brought her back to reality. Now it was Lexa who donned the smug smile.  
They both finally caught their breath and were ready to take it to the next level, when Clarke's phone rang.  
" Shit! It's Raven! I am supposed to be at your parent's house already. They're probably wondering where I am. " Clarke stated in a semi-panic.  
" Don't answer it and let it go to voicemail Clarke. I don't want to end this just yet." Lexa whined.  
" Oh this is far from over, but we need to get to your parent's house. I promise you, let's go to your parent's house and meet n greet, then come back here and I will ride you all night if that's what you want Lex." Clarke smirked at the blown eyed, blushing woman on top of her.  
Lexa, not thinking, snatched the phone out of Clarke's hand, answered it and yelled to Raven, " Ya we know, we are on our way!" and promptly hung up. Only after did she realize what she had done.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck was that?" Raven thought as she pulled the phone away from her ear, trying to comprehend if what happened, really just happened. Upon seeing the look of disbelief on her wife's face, Anya made her way over to her wife.  
" Babe. what's up?" Anya asked timidly, not sure which Raven she was going to get.  
"Um, I am not sure. Either I have had too much eggnog...or I just got yelled at by your sister who is at Clarke's house since I am sure up until that point I was talking to Clarke." Raven stated in shock.  
" Are you sure it was my sister, babe? Anya asked just to be sure.  
" Are you seriously going to ask me that Anya? I think I know my sister in law's voice by now Damn woman!" Raven said upset.  
" Ok, I am sorry, stupid question. The real question is, what the hell are they up to? They haven't talked or seen each other in decades if I'm not mistaken." Anya asks wanting to know just what the hell was up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa was freaking out, what had she just done? She literally, without thinking, just grabbed her girlfriend? friend? What the hell were they? Clarke, ok Clarke's phone and yelled at Raven that they were on their way. What was going to happen when they got there? She knew was in so much fucking trouble.  
"Lexa, will you stop doing that! Calm your tits for two seconds ok and let's talk about this and what we are going to do when we get there. For all they know, we ran into each other, came back here to talk and hopefully fix things, then we decided to go there together. They don't need to know that literally an hour ago, your cock was down my throat, geez breathe woman! " Clarke said exasperatedly.  
Lexa, who had just taken a drink of water, literally spit it all over the place with the words Clarke spoke spilled out of her.  
" God, I hope my dad has some of his top shelf shit still," she thought as she tried to clean up her mess.  
"Shit Lex, Anya is texting me, we gotta go like right now before they come over here! Come on dammit" Clarke screamed as she all but drug Lexa out the door.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Clarke and Lexa made it to Gustus and Indra's house in record time, thanks to Clarke's driving. Once they parked, Clarke had to all but drag a reluctant Lexa through her own parents front door. No sooner they were through the front door, they were stopped in their tracks by none other than Raven herself.  
" Wha? How? You? Her? Eh? I don't..? Now? " Raven exclaimed, not sure how or what to say, so instead just started to ugly cry. Anya rounded the corner and said, " Who the hell has balls enough to make my wife cry?"   
Immediately, Clarke pointed to Lexa, who stood there, with a guilty look on her face. Anya with no hesistation walked up to Lexa and punched her square in the jaw. Followed by hugging her and crying with her.   
" I'm only the one allowed to be crying here, after all, I am the one who's carrying two aliens spawns of hell here!" Raven yells.  
Gustus and Indra choose that moment to enter the foyer," Wait, who's got hell's spawns?" Gustus asks.  
" Mom, we're pregnant. That was the news Anya and I were gunna share with everyone. But uptight, Heda, here had to make me spoil it. Damn you vile woman! Thanks a lot! " Raven says, still crying, only now Anya has her in her arms, caressing her back.  
" Gustus, did you hear that? Oh my, baby, we're gunna be grandparents. " Indra all but babbles through tears.  
However, Gustus heard none of that. His eyes are glued on the person before him, his baby girl, his little Heda. Lexa also remains still and has heard nothing around her because her eyes to are glued on her dad.  
" Um, dad, can we please talk? But only after I say something to Indra first? Lexa asks, afraid her father will turn and walk away without another word, but he does nod to her instead.  
Lexa then proceeds to walk over to Indra and grabs her hands gently before saying what she should have years ago.  
" Indra, I am sorry for all the hell and grief I caused you over the years. I blamed you for my mother never coming back and anytime something didn't go right, it was because of you. I knew then as I know now, I know it was because my mom just couldn't handle being with us anymore. I am so sorry for that Indra and I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you. All I ever really wanted was a happy family and more than anything, a mother. The thing is, when you came into our family, you gave me both and I was too stubborn to realize that. So I am hoping that you will forgive me and I know it might be too late, but can I start to call you mom instead of Indra because it had never felt right calling you that when you are my mom."  
Indra drops Lexa's hands and she thought that Indra hadn't accepted her apology and request, only to be hugged as tight as anyone ever had so far.  
" Oh my lil Lex, of course I forgive you. I knew all along what was wrong child, you have my forgiveness if you need it. And yes, please please call me mom. I have waited for so long to hear you call me that. " Indra happily cried.  
After that moment, Lexa noticed her dad nodded to the back door for her to meet him out there. She was scared to find out if it was too late to fix things with her dad but know this was something she had to face.   
When she made her way outside, she took no time in pleading for her father's forgiveness, but there was none needed. When she began to apologize to her dad and began to reason with him on why she was such an ass all these years, her father surprised her by picking her up in one of his famous full body hugs and told her she gave him the best present of all, his little girl back and fixed things with Indra finally. There would be time to talk later but that now he was hungry and wanted to enjoy a long overdue dinner with his family, his whole family. As they proceeded back into the house, to the dining room to eat, Gustus stopped Lexa and told her that he loved her, had never given up on her and never would. She cried and hugged him saying thank you and she loved him too.  
Walking into the dining room, everyone was in there getting ready to eat. All of a sudden, Gustus in his boisterous voice laughed saying," Now where is my daughter in law who is carrying my grand alien hellspawn at? " Making everyone laugh.  
Indra chided him playfully and then told everyone it was time to eat and for them to take their seats. Everyone went around giving their congrats on Raven and Anya's pregnancy among other things, and normally Indra and Gustus would round it out with the toast of the day but upon Octavia's insistence and begging, they let her. Everyone waited with their cups in the air for hers.  
Octavia only had three words to say:  
" She's back bitches!"


End file.
